


Puzzle

by Lilium13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is plotting something, Gen, Many Alternative Universes, Pre-Konoha Village, The Founder Duo, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium13/pseuds/Lilium13
Summary: A collection of random ideas, different universes and possibilities, there is no continuity (except in some if creativity smiles at me). All about the founding fathers (Hashirama and Madara), Pre-Konoha stage or the beginning of it.





	Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den, we have seen the main characters and the environment in which they develop but in that world... what happened with Madara, Hashirama and the others? This is what I think they did.

 

He never thought that he would be in such a situation.

Tobirama usually does not drink. Since he was small, he knew how to behave properly, he believed that giving in to low impulses was dishonorable and shameful, a vice reflected it well. He had never voluntarily gone to a bar before and scolded his brother when he found him in one, drinking uncontrollably and making a fool of himself. He never liked those places,  annoying and loud noise, drunken people. The only occasions where he had a drink were during the celebrations, as a good host would do, but no more than that, drinking until getting drunk and acting uninhibited was unthinkable for him, he liked having control over his life and his actions.

But today none of that did mattered.

Alone in a bar, late at night going for the third bottle ....... whoever saw him would take the surprise of his life. How do he get to this deplorable situation? He just wanted his mind to stop, his thoughts to stop, but it did not work ... and he kept drinking, jealous of  little resistance of his older brother, Hashirama ........  reason why which he was here, he dared to ...... it did not make sense anymore. He just wanted to numb his brain for a while, forget everything ...

"Tobirama Senju?"

_Damn._

Apparently luck was not on his side, luck, he always considered that concept so absurd. A young male with black hair approached him when he recognized him, had a slightly mocking expression on his beautiful face, he sat down beside him without regard and ordered a drink.

"Wow, I never expected to find you in such a place" he said while the waiter brought him a beer and otoshi, turning to face him

_Of course not, you never would._

The young male stared at him, waiting for an answer, he looked very confident.

"Izuna Uchiha"

The spoiled brat, petulant and cocky. Since Tobirama met him, he did not like him, his haughty  and rebellious attitude, his arrogant smile, always getting into the business of others, annoying and next to his brother Madara like a shadow. _"Izuna is nice, if you allowed yourself to know him better....... "_ his brother said once.

Nice, yes, like a snake, hiding in the foliage, ready to attack when he will lower his guard. 

"So, what did  bring you here, Tobirama?" He said after taking a sip of his drink, without feeling intimidated by his murderous gaze and the scathing tone with which he pronounced his name.

Tobirama  refused to answer, his calm and condescension annoyed him very much.

"Nothing that interests you, Uchiha" He thought of ignoring him like so many other times, although he knew that Izuna would not leave without getting what he was looking for, a struggle of wills was coming, he was so stubborn, so childish.

Izuna blinked, seemed slightly surprised "Well, now that our companies are merged we will meet very often" he said calmly "we should get used to  presence of the other, do not you think?"

And there it was,  the last subject he would want to talk about, much less now. The drunkenness must have affected him and his normally poker face  must have reflected his annoyance because Izuna changed his expression.

 "Oh, Is that what torments you?" He smiled widely.

_Bastard_

 "No"  _Yes_  

Well, there was much more, it's not like he is going to tell him. 

Tobirama was the son of Butsuma Senju, owner of Senju corp, one of the number one companies in its sector . His life was planned from before he was born,  like that of his brothers. His father had instilled in them the art of work, the arduous dedication to their legacy, and he understood his role, his purpose, and continuously perfected himself for the future of the company, his future. His older brother, Hashirama, was talented, but he did not take it seriously,  he despised his father's sleight  in business and reluctantly complied with what he asked of him, his father did not care, as long as he got good results. And so it was,  the four brothers struggled to meet the high standards of their family.

Much was expected of them, of him.

When he came of age his father died of a heart attack and  weight of the company fell on his older brother and him. It was very hard at first but he managed to deal with that, for his future and that of his brothers, what was not expected was what would come next. With his father absent, his brothers went out of the way, they began to relax more, they got hobbies and interests away from their studies ... At first Tobirama let it pass, they were teenagers after all,  they had the right to have a little fun, also with the recent death of his father needed to be distracted to overcome it,  He was not going to be as strict as he with them. Hashirama and he would be in charge of managing everything until they were ready and could join the company, he could do that....

Until he realized that they had no interest whatsoever in maintaining their legacy, the family patrimony.

Itama, his young brother, had a natural inclination for medicine, Kawarama spent hours and hours in traditional dance workshops. As much as he pushed them in the way of business again and insisted again and again that it was what suited them,  they ignored him, what is worse, his relationship with them deteriorated.

 _"You are not dad Tobi-nii"_ said Kawarama, the youngest, that summer afternoon"Stop acting like him, you can't always tell us what to do" Those were his last words before  moved, taking Itama with him. He ended up pulling his brothers away from him.

He felt betrayed, furious, had sacrificed so much for them,   he bore the burden of sustaining a company for himself to give them the ease of having a normal adolescence unlike him,  and so they paid it?. Hashirama spoke with him, at first he thought that he would support him, that he would make his rebellious brothers come to their senses ... he could not have been more wrong, Hashirama supported his little brothers and told him to let them go their way, he was against him, Tobirama felt very frustrated.

The years passed without change, his brothers used to communicate with Hashirama by phone, but not with him, apparently they were doing well. He was not going to retract, he had not made any mistakes, he just wanted the best for them and if they were going to get mad at him for that, so be it.

One day  like any other working at the company, Hashirama talked to him and told him about his "brilliant" idea of merging his company with that of his biggest rival, the  Uchiha,  he objected sharply, but his brother insisted with determination more and more, his father would be turning in his grave.

"Do not you trust my judgment, Tobirama?" Hashirama said to him with unusual hardness, tired of having the same conversation over and over again, before his repeated refusal to the idea.

"You know what I think about this brother, it's a very risky move and goes against our father's wishes"

"So that's it, are you following our father's old-fashioned way of thinking?"

"It's not that" Tobirama was beginning to lose patience "our father was proud and intransigent but in something he was right, the Uchiha are not to be trusted, you have seen how they ended their competition quickly, I doubt their morality"

"Business world is like that, we both know it, take advantage of opportunities and absorb others when they fall" a melancholy expression formed on Hashirama's face, he looked so tired all of a sudden.

"It's different, I think they have turbulent agreements and corruption could be rooted in their system, by joining us, we will be dragged with them, our reputation would  go to the trash" 

"You should not talk like that and you do not have proof of it, you also know as well as I do that every move has a risk. Our father used to always make the same decisions and although there was stability for a time, it was at the expense of growth, always doing the same thing, the sure thing, prevents us from reaching new goals. Imagine what we could achieve through merger, the two largest companies in our sector,, entering international markets would be much simpler, we would no longer worry about competition because we would have much greater financial strength than all of them and .... "Hashirama stopped when he noticed Tobirama's body language,  he did not look at all convinced and he frown with every word he said.  Hashirama sighed for the tenth time  "I've made a decision and I'm not going to change my mind, you're with me on this or ..." his determined expression hesitated "you'll have to retire."

Tobirama  froze for a second  "¿Are you going to fire me, brother?" he said, without believing it himself.

"The company is in my name,  I have most of the actions and a position superior to yours, this merger is a very laborious process and I need calm to carry it out, I do not need ....... more problems"  _I do not need you_   "Take a few days while I order everything, you can return when you accept the change"

Hashirama could notice a brief hint of pain in his eyes, for someone usually stoic like Tobirama meant a lot, he had really hurt him.

"Good" 

And he left, without looking back, without stopping until he reached his mansion, but being there the memories began to torture him, he felt empty ......... and alone, After work he had nothing to do, where to go, it had become everything for him,  besides the house was so silent without his younger brothers.

He looked at an old family photo. His brothers had happy expressions, they smiled, unlike him and his father. He sighed tiredly.

Merge the companies.

As much as Hashirama repeated the supposed benefits of the merger again and again and tried to convince him that it was the best option,  he knows better, the real reason he was doing this was Uchiha Madara, a childhood friend  Hashirama met at a summer camp. He was going to put the company at risk for a friendship of years ago with someone from the rival company with whom he had not interacted intimately in more than 8 years!. It was complete madness!, like everything that had happened lately. His brother Kawarama became a dance teacher and professional dancer, Itama became a nurse and now Hashirama merged his company with that of his rival just to have a friend of colleague.  _Fantastic._

His brothers had visited him a few months ago to tell him personally, he could not control his temper and he made hurtful comments about their respective professions, Kawarama became so angry that he swore he would never speak to him again and then he left, Itama, the most reasonable of the two, told him that he did not have to be so cruel and left too. Maybe he had acted wrong, letting himself be carried away by anger but he could not take it anymore, everything was so out of place.

He left the mansion to remember that day and walk around, but always his feet took him to the company, annoyed decided to visit the bar next door, maybe a little alcohol would suit him,  he wanted to forget everything at least for a moment, he wanted to get distracted, but even that could not have, Izuna appeared and he bothered him the afternoon.

"Is it so terrible that our companies merge?" Izuna's voice brought him to the present, reminding him where he was right now "The work will be more bearable with two brilliant leaders like my brother and Hashirama."

It was rare for Izuna Uchiha to flatter  a Senju,  but it was even rarer that he took his words seriously. Apparently alcohol was starting to affect him.

"My brother plans to put Madara as a manager, he wants to retire soon and open a greenhouse."  He suffered when he let go of those words, they sounded so strange even now. It had been a while since he heard Hashirama say that when he was talking on the phone with a friend. He thought it was a silly comment that he let loose because of the stress of the job, but apparently it was not like that, the latest events showed him that he was serious.

"Really?" Izuna was surprised by his quick admission "but you would not allow it, right?"

Tobirama hated that Izuna predicted his behavior.

"What he decides will be done"

He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that Hashirama and he were in tense terms. Besides, whatever he told him, he would tell Madara and he would tell his brother. He did not want to hear his complaints and reprimands, not now, demons. Why could not things be the same as before? his world was on its head, before his decisions were taken into account, his little brothers adored him, now everyone had faced him and he was alone.

_"Take a few days,Tobirama."_

And here he was, drinking on his first day off for a long time,  with the brain a bit numb, finally digesting things.

"It's good news, my brother will give  Konoha corp the boost it needs. "

_Konoha eh? Senju corp no longer exists........_

"....Yes"

"It seems we'll work together from now on, huh?"

"........."

"Well, let's toast for the merged and for a bright future" Izuna was not discouraged by his silence, he took another drink and then left.

Tobirama knew what awaited him, having Izuna and him similar positions in their companies  with the merger they would have to work together and show who was the fittest, to later see who would stay with the position and who would move to another position, although that now depended on Madara too, the future new manager ......

Maybe he needed a vacation after all, he did not want to face that now, he could go see his brothers, solve his problems with them..... or at least try ..........

Yes, that's what he would do, things had never been harder for him .....

* * *

Izuna had just returned home, he looked happy and pleased. Calmly, he went to the garden and sat in the frame of the door that led to this.

His brother Madara appeared at his side, observing him with mistrust.

"You are doing this very well, despite your initial negative." He said.

"I've seen that this benefits us and I found peace with the idea." Izuna looked at him smiling.

Madara narrowed his eyes, Izuna might seem innocent and harmless to a common observer, but Madara knew him well, knew how unruly he was as a child and all the pranks he used to get into, he was up to something.

"Yes" he said incredulous and went to his room, not without looking askance before entering what his brother replied with the same innocent smile.

"Good nigth, nii-san" Said

After seeing him enter his room, Izuna looked again at the night sky, began to remember his brief conversation with Tobirama and the state he was in: completely unfortunate. He laughed to himself, although he was still a bit at odds with the idea of merged (and with the firm thought that it was a dirty ploy of the Senju brothers) torturing Tobirama never stopped being fun and from now on he could not escape from him.

Maybe this merger was favorable, after all keep your friends close and your enemies even more, is not it?

 


End file.
